


Masked Sweets

by PastelandCakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Sweets, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Rating will go up with chapters, Teens with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shots Based on Sweets]</p>
<p>Paris is known for their culinary prowess in food and desserts. What happens if we mix Paris's biggest heroes with the cities sweetest treats? </p>
<p>[Chapter 1: Of Mango Parfaits and Cool Nights]<br/>Was Chat Noir holding a baggie? She laughed softly as she walked to the window, opening it but blocking his way in. “You know, they say that taking in stray kitties is not a good idea…they will only keep coming back~.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Sweets

Of Mango Parfaits and Cool Nights

“As you can see most of the climates in Eastern India are hot or temperate with rain, the monsoon becoming stronger from July to October. The monsoon however helps fruit growth in Eastern India such as the mangoes that we buy in everyday stores!”   
  
Marinette grinned as she laid her head on her arms, looking over at Alya who was updating her Ladyblog. “Oh gosh…mangoes sound so yummy right now! Why can’t it be summer…” she says as she licked her lips. The winter season was setting in and her parents were getting ready to bake more wintertime snacks while getting rid of anything cold in the store, besides the every favorite chocolate puffs. Yet she wished she could have said something during the spring about a mango parfait! Her dad made a mean strawberry parfait so why couldn’t he do the same with mangoes! She giggled softly before hearing the class bell ring, getting her stuff as she hanged her head.   
  
“Oh come on now, cheer up Marinette!” Aya let her hand graze over her friend’s chin before poking her cheek, “I am sure your parents will have something just as yummy in the coming months and if not…then maybe start praying to the skies for one?” The black haired girl laughed before poking Alya’s shoulder, “And what? Some kind of midnight angel will bring me my coveted dessert?”   
  
They both laughed as they headed out, not noticing the one who had stayed behind. Adrien watched at Marinette with a pensive look. Last week, Ladybug had instructed him to protect her while she left for a ‘top secret’ mission, leaving him trying to impress the ‘Princess’ while she merely laughed at his attempts.

But…that wasn’t right.

She was shy, stuttered, even a bit weird when she was talking to him. No doubt it was a bit adorable but…why didn’t she act that way with Chat Noir? He always made sure to flirt with her, try to kiss her cheek, even purr against her while she patted his head! It bothered him that she was so sassy with Chat Noir and with him she was just this word salad mess!

“ _And what? Some kind of midnight angel will bring me my coveted dessert?”_

Adrien blinked before smiling, looking at the clock. It was just before five…maybe he could go off and place an order early?   
  
\-------------

“….well I guess this is okay.” Marinette frowned as she sipped her cocoa, watching her Adrien desktop. It was getting cold…the parfait would only make her feel cold—  
  
Her sense were on alert as she heard a small knock, turning to her window as she saw none other than Chat Noir holding…was that a baggie? She laughed softly as she walked to the window, opening it but blocking his way in. “You know, they say that taking in stray kitties is not a good idea…they will only keep coming back~.”   
  
Chat Noir winked at her before extending his hand out to her, “…then why don’t you come outside with me? There are still traces of Spring left in the air, Princess…why don’t we make the most of them?”

The girl blinked before shaking her head, what was her kitty up to now? She had homework to do! And an Adrien desktop to stare at! Yet the Ladybug side of her could not say no to her partner as she took his hand, letting him carry her up to the top of the building.

The wind was cool and refreshing proving Chat’s point, she really could feel a little bit of Spring in the air. She took in a deep breath as she turned to him, raising her eyebrows as she pointed at the small bag. “Lemme guess…have you come to reveal to me that you are secretly into catnip?” she approached him teasingly. He merely shook his head, refusing to say anything as he grabbed her hand and put the small bag on top of it.   
  
It was cold.   
  
She gave him another funny look before opening it, taking out the container. “Why is it so cold? Is it an artif-“ she stopped talking as she looked down, her eyes taking in the pretty shape of the container as she saw what was inside. Mangos. Mangos and yogurt and cereal! Some chocolate shavings as well? How did he—? When did he have time to make this!   
  
“Chat Noir what is—“   
  
“Figuring my Princess is such a sweet girl I believed you would enjoy a sweet fruit. And before you ask I did not make this…I had it custom ordered for you.” he points at it, “From the best patisserie in Paris.”

Marinette looked down before quickly opening the container, grabbing the spoon at the bottom of the bag as she grabbed a good scoop and bit down, smiling happily as she felt her whole body shiver. Everything was melting together and it tasted so..so…  
  
Her eyes locked with Chat’s as she finished her thought.   
  
 _Sweet._

She moved to sit down as she kept eating, looking out into the buildings of Paris as she felt him sit beside her. “So…did Ladybug tell you to take care of me?” she asked as she took another bite, feeling Chat’s arm wrap around her shoulders as he leaned closer. Oh what the heck, he brought her a snack it was the least she could do.

“No. I just missed the sight of my Princess so much I had to come visit you. What kind of knight would I be if I didn’t bring you a present to announce my arrival?” he turned to watch her eat, deciding to divulge in a secret pleasure of his. Yes he would be blushing into his pillow about this but…he had to sin a little, if not how could he be called human?

Her fingers held the spoon delicately as she dipped the utensil, getting a good piece of mango covered in yogurt on the concave surface. She parted her mouth and her lips wrap around the fruit, his eyes watching her suck softly before biting down, putting down the spoon as she savored the flavor. The masked hero licked his lips as he watched her pick up the spoon again before deciding to interrupt the moment.   
  
Chat bent down far enough to wrap his lips around the spoon, taking a bite of the fruit and the yogurt as he pulled back quickly, looking away in order to avoid Marinette’s face. His face felt hot…his face felt REALLY hot. He swallowed before looking back at her, grinning as he reached over to wipe a small trace of yogurt on the side of her lips.

“Sorry Princess…I didn’t realize I was hungry as well.”

\---------------  
  
Extra:   
  
“I can’t eat this anymore.” she put the cup down.   
  
“HUH? Why? I just took ONE bite!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love sweets and I love Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
> Combining them seems like a pretty good idea!
> 
> R&R


End file.
